


We’ve only just begun

by Merlucalove



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucalove/pseuds/Merlucalove
Summary: A merluca onshot after there fight. Spoilers for 16x04. This also somewhat turned out pretty bad I finished it in like 15 minutes.





	We’ve only just begun

I watched her walk away, I eagerly wanted to run after her but I know when she gets like this to leave her alone for a while. I walked down the hall thinking how she said I don't really know her. It really stung. I got in my car, it was raining and their was a traffic traffic jam that would move every five minutes. I pulled to a different street so I could avoid the traffic jam but the street I turned on to was Meredith's. I kept debating if I should go in I passed by a couple of times until I decided I'm gonna go inside. I parked across the street and I sat in my car for 10 minutes trying to figure out what i was gonna say. I finally decided on what I was gonna say. I got out of the car I went to the front door and after that knock on the door I had the urge that I wanted to hide. When she opened the door she looked at me and slammed it in my face. I said through the door "Meredith please open the door, I know you are mad at me. Let me explain". It was silent I begin to say " I love what your doing for the system. It's something I love most about you, you always there to speak for others when they need it." She still hasn't said anything. I continued by saying " you think I don't know you but I do I know that you would do anything you possibly can for someone who needs it and nothing nor anybody could stand between you doing so". " I love you Meredith Grey and I couldn't imagine this not moving forward with you in life." She finally opens the door and kisses me and it took me by surprise she then goes to say "I love you too Andrew. I'm sorry I overreacted". She led me inside and Said "lets sit on the couch"." She then says "I'm also sorry, Ive caused problems at the hospital and they are taking it out on you". I said "you don't have to be sorry about that". She then said "but it's my fault your in the mess". "You didn't put me in this mess I choose to be in this mess. I couldn't let you take the fall for trying to do something good in the world." then I kissed her. I then spoke and said "I've got good news". She said "Well I can kinda use good news because I haven't had good news in a while." with a laugh. "I'm Chief resident". She says "we shall celebrate, shall we not". I said "we shall".


End file.
